An aspect of cyber security is the detection of insider threats in an organization, such as insiders leaking confidential information, sabotaging critical systems, or causing other undesirable acts in the workplace. Threats from users who have, or have had, legitimate access to a system pose a great risk to commercial and governmental organizations.
Malicious acts are often coupled with changes in the state-of-mind of the perpetrator and/or stressful situations the perpetrator experiences. Stressful situations maybe caused by financial problem or major life events. In many cases, state-of-mind includes experiencing negative state-of-mind such as disgruntlement and dissatisfaction. The ability to detect the state-of-mind of individuals may be effective in the detection and prevention of malicious actions.